paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Story Line
Story Line is a PAYDAY 2 feature added during the Locke and Load event. It helps new players to get accustomed to the game and takes them through almost every single heist in the game, and lets players without DLC play most DLC heists once. The assignments that require playing heists to complete provide free contracts (at the assignment's required Risk Level) by clicking on the button next to heist's name under "Progress". The required heists can also be played at higher difficulties by buying them from the contract broker manually or by joining another player's lobby (the latter, however, will require leaving the lobby after completing the required heist, as assignments cannot be turned in, and access to the next assignment granted, as a client in a lobby). After completing the minimum required for the assignment, the assignment will not provide free contracts. The Story Line takes players through most heists in the game, with the exceptions of Safe House Nightmare, Art Gallery, Cook Off, Lab Rats, Safe House Raid, Prison Nightmare, and Cursed Kill Room. The Story Line, along with taking players through most heists, also provides a plot for the game, however some elements of the Story Line plot conflict with the canon established in the rest of the game's material, described in the Notes section. Assignments . |reward = $ spending cash experience points |brief = Before we begin, we gotta wipe your slate clean. That means erasing whatever dirt the Feds already got on you. You're nothing to them right now, so this shouldn't be too hard. Don't worry, I got your back and will talk you through it. Gives me a chance to make sure you're still up for this life. |audio = Play pln stq 01.english.ogg }} once. |reward = $ spending cash experience points |brief = Since you'll be out on the streets wreaking havoc, you're gonna need a place to call home- a safe house. I got just the place. It's nothing too fancy but it will have to do for now. Head over there and check it out, then later we can go about making some money. |audio = Play pln stq 29.english.ogg }} skill points. |reward = $ spending cash experience points |brief = Okay, so this might just work out. Preparation is important though. You're a professional. You need the right gear for the job. Okay, there may not be much in the cupboard right now, but as you keep pulling off heists, get notorious, we'll get those racks and cabinets filled with all the right gear. |audio = Play pln stq 02.english.ogg }} spending cash experience points |brief = Okay. The Fed's have nothing on you. You've got the mask. You've got the guns. But have you got what it takes to make the Payday Gang the stuff of legends? Well, it's time to find out. DC's got branch banks and jewellery stores all over. Been a long while since any of them were knocked over. Too long. Let's get rich. |audio = Play pln stq 03.english.ogg }} spending cash experience points Low Profile Suppressor |brief = Well, you've done it now. You're a heister. You're in the club. And one of the perks of said club is connections. Meet Gage. He's going to get us guns and help us move loot, so consider him a valuable ally. He's got a bit of dock-side burglary for you to take care of - keep it real quiet-like. |audio = Play pln stq 04.english.ogg }} spending cash experience points |brief = Great work. Left those Murkywater goons scratching their asses and wondering where their shit went. Gage is happy, and Murkywater isn't. This means you're starting to get notorious. And, at the end of the day, notoriety is your life-blood. Money can be stolen, see. Gold can come and go. But notoriety - that's what you're really worth. So let's get some more. |audio = Play pln stq 05.english.ogg }} Transport heists. Complete the Transport: Train Heist and steal the turret prototype. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |reward = $ spending cash experience points |brief = Outstanding. People are starting to hear about the Payday Gang. I told you notoriety matters. You need it to get the real big scores. And the people who supply those scores are watching. They're waiting to see what you can do. I think I have just the jobs to do that. |audio = Play pln stq 06.english.ogg }} . |reward = |brief = OK, I told you before that people are watching you, One guy in particular has an interest in you. I might have something big coming up with this new contact, but the job he has in mind will be difficult and you have to get ready for it. Come back when you've prepped a bit more and I will set you up. |audio = Play pln stq 30.english.ogg }} heists on hard or higher. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |brief = You proved you have what it takes to get in, get loud and get the job done. That brings contacts our way. Here's our first - Vlad Kozak. Vlad's crazy. Even for someone spat from the Russian mobscene, this big guy stands apart, Well, he likes your work. We'll see if that's a good thing. But before he lets you into bed with him, you're going to have to do a little grunt work. |audio = Play pln stq 07.english.ogg }} . |brief = Vlad has hooked us up with a contact in the cartel - Hector Morales. Not quite ready to let us in with their action, not until we prove ourselves. We need to build our notoriety. So time to get a few jobs under our belts. Enough to get your names on the lips of every cop and politician in DC. That should do it. |audio = Play pln stq 13.english.ogg }} heist on very hard or higher. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |brief = Hector's ready to work with us. He's looking to move a big shipment of coke to the docks. A very big shipment. Wants us riding in the truck with the product. I'm guessing this amount of blow is going to see Hector move up the ranks in the cartel. Good opportunity for us to move with him. |audio = Play pln stq 14.english.ogg }} on very hard or higher. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |brief = Looks like The Butcher's burgeoning international operations hit something of a snag. The Sosa cartel have been interferring with her shipments. We made a little Balkan friend. Let's keep her that way. |audio = Play pln stq 27.english.ogg }} on the very hard difficulty or higher. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |brief = Our old friend The Elephant has brought us a new prospect- a member of a local biker gang. He's a real hard-ass this one, good to have around in a fight. Before he joins up permanently though, he's asked for our help in leaving his gang. Apparently, they don't take kindly to members wanting out. I say we do- it's an investment, and good karma for us. Rust also mentioned a piece of technology in the gang's possession that I could use... |audio = Play pln stq 37.english.ogg }} on the very hard difficulty or higher. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |brief = Mayor McKendrick has been a rusty nail in our asses long enough. Time for us to give him some payback. And it's gonna be the kind politicians hate- loss of money. Wick got a tip from Charon about a big fundraiser the Mayor is holding and we're going to crash the place, but quiet-like. |audio = Play pln stq 40.english.ogg }} heist on the very hard difficulty or higher. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |brief = Sometimes fate shows you where your biggest problems are. Keeps you from getting over-confidant. Looks like Murkywater got tired of us taking from them and are after revenge. A Murky agent just hacked into Crimenet- says he can shut us down permanently, and I believe him. But he also says he wants to work with us, AGAINST Murkywater. Damn way to say hello, huh? Who knows what this guy really wants, but until we know more about him, we should play along. Make the best of the situation and get some profit out of it. But don't let your guard down for a minute. |audio = Play pln stq 43.english.ogg }} on the very hard difficulty or higher. This assignment requires you to play from the lobby to the end of the heist. |brief = Hey gang, I think you guys need a break from D.C. and I've got something real old-school lined up for you. An old friend of mine in the Cabot family, out in La La Land, needs some extra people. It's another job against the Garnet group, which means... more diamonds. I owe this guy a favor from way back, so I need you to get out there and help him. And the Payday's good, anyway. Show those Hollywood cosmo-drinkers how the pro's from D.C. handle things. It should be a cakewalk. |audio = Play pln stq 49.english.ogg }} Notes *The free heists provided by the assignments can have experience modifiers. *The following assignments either contradict with what has been established about the game's lore in other material or bring up plot points that require knowledge of other material but are not brought up: **'Traffic Incident' states that the police scoured the city for the nuclear warheads stolen in the Meltdown heist, but the heist's entry in the FBI Files Heist Database indicates the police have no knowledge of the warheads that were stored in the warehouse. **'A Gamble' states that the Cursed Diamond stolen from the McKendrick Museum is used as the "tip" of the Big Fucking Drill used in the Golden Grin Casino heist. Along with this being impossible as the BFD is a plasma cutter rather than a conventional drill (such as The Beast used in The Big Bank)— and even if the BFD were a laser cutter instead, the Diamond would not be of the right shape or material for the purpose— this undermines more secretive elements of the Dentist's background. **'Don't Wake the Bear' takes place before Locke is introduced in the Story Line, despite him being mentioned in one of Murky Station's heist intros. **'The New York Situation' implies that Duke was contacted to join the Payday Gang around the time of Brooklyn 10-10. This briefing information conflicts after the introduction of No Mercy (Payday 2), as Chains and Bain are aware and acknowledge Duke's participation in one of the earliest heists the gang has pulled. **'Money in the Water' correctly states that McKendrick has served as a hindrance to the Payday Gang by introducing Solomon Garrett and Captain Winters, however, this is not noted upon anywhere in the Story Line, making this claim seem to have no precedent. **'Bridge Busters' mentions finding Kento for Jiro, without Jiro ever being introduced in the gang or Kento being mentioned missing before this point. **'There's Something in the Desert' states that Locke left Murkywater after seeing what was being done in the Henry's Rock facility and knows that two Boxes are held within through the facility's security feeds, while in the heist's actual briefing, he states he only went near the facility once and didn't see much, and that the crew would be going in blind. **'Bullets in the Safe House' plays Hoxton Revenge regularly, however, it it shown in the evidence on the wall that the Payday Gang had completed The Diamond and The Bomb heists for The Butcher, despite the Story Line having these heists occurring after this story line mission. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)